Hidden in the Walls
by OnceInABlueMoon3452
Summary: Tadashi survived and is furious. Hiro's never felt so alone. Honey Lemon's confused. Gogo's angry. Fred's Fred. Wasabi's freaking out. Baymax is entranced by mirrors. When the Cafe burns down the brother's are forced to move into the Emerald Palace. With the falling out the team had with Tadashi things are getting dangerous. Hiro closes off, and nothing is ok. (Coraline Au!)
1. The Emerald Palace

**YES, This is A Coraline AU! it is not in crossovers because it just has the plot, IT has none of the original characters, Please no flames.**

 **Welcome to me latest dabble, now in the Big Hero 6 fandom. Please enjoy!**

 **Comments are welcome, please no flames.**

 **I do not own any of the Big Hero 6 or Coraline franchise.**

Chapter 1 - The Emerald Palace

Hiro Hamada the fourteen old genius started out the windows of the silent car. The vehicle with Wasabi driving slowly stopped and Hiro was able to get a better view of the place they were staying for the next few months. It was an ugly shade of green and broken sign outside the entrance proclaimed it to be the Emerald Palace.

The boy snorted to himself as he stepped out of the car. The place was a dump, discarded parts of old appliances littered the ground and rusty cogs and other small parts covered everything. Shingles where falling off the house and the windows where spider webbed with cracks. In general, Hiro thought that the house had seen better days. The house was so large Hiro thought it would be better called the Emerald Castle, the seven people and the robot moving in where only some of its occupants. The group had taken the middle floor as well as one of the two towers. A strange old man lived on the top floor and an old couple well past their prime lived on the basement level. The place wasn't perfect but it was going to be home for the next while.

"Come on", His brother's voice shook him out of his musings reminding him why they were here in the first place.

The group had had a falling out of sorts, whey they had found out Tadashi was alive they had been overjoyed, and everyone had been happy. The only thing they had forgotten about was Baymax. The robot didn't know any better and no one could really fault him for what happened.

Hiro and the others had been at SFIT for the day working on school projects and Tadashi had stayed behind because he couldn't reenter school until the next semester started. The older Hamada had activated Baymax planning on doing a maintenance check-up and everything had spilled when Baymax had told his creator that Karate now made him a better healthcare companion. When the group went to the Lucky Cat that evening they had come home to three months worth of explaining to do. When everything was said Hiro knew that he was dead.

It didn't happen as he expected. The gifted student would have rather his older brother yell at him and then they could hug it out. That wasn't Tadashi's style. Instead, he gave Him a disappointed glare before leaving the room.

The treatment of only talking it Hiro when necessary went on for two weeks before it happened. The Cafe burned down. It was no one's fault and had been dismissed as faulty wires, but not even that diffuse the situation that the group had found themselves in. So now they all found themselves at the pink palace for the remaining semester trying to patch up problems between themselves.

The four other superheroes had tried to smooth over the situation but nothing helped, it only made Tadashi more upset and the only thing that had come of it was that Hiro was now being treated like a child. On top of everything that had happened, because their professors were unaware of their late night activities they had all assigned enough homework to last a lifetime. Homework wasn't in itself a problem but between it and the elephant in the room, it was a good excuse for avoiding the problem at hand.

"Hi-ro〜" Honey Lemon called waving from the door to the house, "bring in your things, it looks like it's going to rain!"

He gave his affirmation and started bringing his stuff inside. It took a total of five trips and he was only on his second when it started to rain. With everything now inside he was soaked and every box was damp. He gave a cough and was startled when a towel was thrown over his head.

"Don't want you getting sick little man," Hiro was just able to rip the offending object off his head in time to watch the large figure of Wasabi to walk away.

Hiro grumbled something about colds and belittlement before proceeding to carry a box up the stairs to his room. "If they're going to treat me like a kid why do they all disappear when I need help?" Variations of this sentence where grumbled as he finished lugging everything up into the room.

He looked around the dark space. It wasn't much but it was better than nothing at all. A queen mattress was slid in one corner and Hiro noticed that it was lacking any sort of frame - whatever he could deal. A dresser was against the opposite wall and a desk was sitting next to it. A built in shelf was tucked into a corner. The walls where a dull gray and dust bunnies covered the floor.

Hiro groaned to himself and started unpacking everything - there was nothing else todo. The desk was first, with the computer up and his homework for the next few months stacked beside it the room already looked lived in. The dresser was next and Hiro shoved everything in. He didn't bother to change out of his clothes as they had already been dried to just a damp feeling. The bed was made and Hiro was just putting the boxes of spare parts he had brought in a corner when he heard it.

" -Care what you thought" it was Tadashi's voice. He gave an involuntary jerk of his head having never heard the older boys voice raised before. He made his way down the hall and the voices continued to argue.

"We were helping!"

"Trying to get my little brother killed is not what I would call helping!" Hiro stood in the doorway staring at GoGo who was in a shouting match with his brother.

"Well, where were you when he wouldn't eat anything for weeks!, he was depressed and we didn't know until Baymax contacted us!" Hiro gave a small choked noise remembering what Tadashi had done to Baymax, Gogo's eyes went wide when she saw him standing in the doorway.

In a way, Tadashi had dismantled Baymax, when he had learned what they had done Tadashi had opened the access port and ripped out both of the Chips. Everything that made Baymax, Baymax was gone. They could only assume that Tadashi had destroyed the chips.

Hiro gave a sneeze and Tadashi whirled around, "leave" was what he started with not even bothering with a greeting, "the grownups are talking".

"I'm just as much an adult as you!" Hiro snapped, something like this was just as important to him as it was to the others. He didn't do anything however when his brother slammed the door in his face. If his older brother was going to be a jerk - then fine.

He went back to his room intending to finish sorting out his bookshelf. Hiro had barely made it in when he tripped. Groaning again he laid there until something under the bookshelf caught his eye. He was about to go see what it was when he was interrupted again.

"Your not board already are you dude?" Hiro rolled over to find Fred staring down at him. Getting up with Fred's help the older boy continued speaking, Why don't you go count the doors, or windows or everything red in the house- it can be an adventure Hiro, and the Mysterious house. Something strait out of a comic book!" Fred was still ranting as Hiro pushed him out of the room.

With the distraction gone he rushed over to the bookshelf and knelt down reaching as far as he could. His hand brushed something soft and with a quick tug he was able to pull it free. With a startled gasp he stared at the thing he was holding.

It was a Doll that looked just. Like. him.

 **Oh NO! Hiro's found the doll! and Tadashi and everyone else is as clueless as ever what will happen next.**

 **If you think Tadashi is OOC it's ok it's meant to be that way. However, I tried to stick as close as possible :)**


	2. A Brick Wall

**Thanks to the Guest for the review, I'm glad you like the story, I too didn't find enough Coraline AU's so I decided to write one myself.**

 **I do not own any of the Big Hero 6 or Coraline Franchise.**

Chapter 2 - A Brick Wall

 **\- It was a Doll that looked just. Like. him.**

Hiro stated at the doll. It was creepy to say the least. Besides looking like him from the messy hair down to his loosely tied tennis shoes, the muddy brown buttons it had for eyes gave him the creeps. They seemed to stare into his very soul. Hiro was going to put it down and do as Fred suggested, but the doll was more interesting the longer he looked at it. It's jacket was the exact same shade of blue, and who every had made it had even got his nose right **(what Disney movie is that from?)**. The longer he looked the more normal it seemed, dolls in general - especially old dolls had buttons for eyes. So despite his better judgement to leave it alone, Hiro tucked it into his mostly dry hoodie setting of to explore the house.

In general the task that Fred had given him was boring.

There were forty-two windows all together.

121 red things.

And twenty-seven doorways dull doorways, that lead to more rooms.

Except one.

The first room was his. The third was Tadashi's who was working on Baymax, Hiro hurried past not wanting to think about his inflatable friend. At least Tadashi was busy coding another chip. Hiro continued, Honey Lemon was in the sixth room having already set up her portable chemlab. She was using her purse to make some of the mixtures so at least his invention was good for something.

Gogo was in the next room working on a new project of hers. She didn't take being told that her bike was good but didn't allow for all to use she took inspiration from Hiro's idea and was making a pair of roller skates. If she succeeded in marketing them, she would earn a grant to further test her bike. A short nod of acknowledgement was all he received when he peeked in but that was enough for him.

Hiro walked through and passed several more rooms before he found Wasabi in the twentieth room. The older boy was working on a paper so Hiro left him alone, and went to go find Fred.

Fred's room was the twenty-second, Hiro told him what he had found, and the comic geek gave him a grin and a hair ruffle before sending him to look at the rest of the rooms.

Angry, Hiro gave 2 short coughs, before stomping out of the room. The little doll in the back of his hood seemed heavier than before. With nothing else todo he wandered through the last four spaces. The doll as he entered the twenty-six room was almost to heavy it seemed so despite sensible logic Hiro took it out of is hood and placed it on the side table.

The room was circular and had a rounded couch placed against one wall. An oval coffee table was placed just feet from it and bookshelves lined almost the rest of the tower. Looking up it had two more floors each lined with more books. He had found the library. Interesting but not something that he was looking for. Maybe he would come here another day, he could see a table on the top floor. This would be a good place to hide out.

Going up to the top of the tower he peered down finding nothing of interest.

"Hiro, are you in here little man?" He gave a small jump hearing Fred's voice and scooted back from the railing and hit one of the bookshelves. Something clattered to the ground and Hiro held his breath he could feel another cough coming and did the best he could to hold it back.

The cough tickled his throat and Hiro could feel his eyes watering, apparently the Wasabi had been right and the rain had got him sick. Finally Fred left and Hiro let the cough's take him over until he could get them under control. He wished Baymax where with him.

Hiro stood and his foot hit something sending it skidding over the balcony. Descending he found that he had kicked a key. Picking it up it was cold to the touch with an iron button on one end. He almost dropped it when it became to cold but he figured that it was the metal reacting to the heat from his hand.

Another thump sounded from behind him and Hiro turned to look. A book had fallen of the shelf and was sitting on the floor. Shrugging he shoved it back on the bookcase and was shocked when it went farther back than it should have. Intrigued he gave a firm shove and the book slid all the way back with a click.

"Whoah," Hiro gave a startled yell when the bookcase swung out and almost knocked him over. Peeking around the edge he was astonished to find a little door. It was about three feet tall and came up to his chest. It was white without a doorknob and only had a keyhole.

Hiro glanced at the key in his hand, not really believing that he was lucky enough to find the key to the hidden door he shoved the metal piece into the mechanism and gave a twist. With an astonished smile he could hear the click of the keys falling into place. Exited he worked his fingers into the crack and gave a tug.

His heart fell when all he found was a brick wall.

"Dang it, " he muttered. He had hoped that it would lead somewhere cool - but it was all a dead end. Hiro gave another cough and had lean against the back of the shelf. Hiro had to admit to himself that he wasn't feeling all that well. The cold had come on faster than he had expected it would.

With a pout Hiro closed the door not bothering to lock it because it didn't lead anywhere. The bookcase was slid back in place with a resounding click and Hiro went to the side table and scooped the little doll back into his hoodie. The doll felt like it weighed nothing and Hiro couldn't help but be comforted by the fact that it was with him. He had never liked doll all that much; however, Hiro thought that he could make one exception.

* * *

The Bedlam watched thought the little dolls eyes as the room spun around before settling to just peeking over the boy's shoulder. He smiled, it wouldn't be long now before the boy belonged to him. In a sense the bedlam race was all the same, but they all had their own quirks.

Other Mothers wanted love.

Other Fathers wanted Adventure.

Other Sisters wanted Attention.

And Other Brothers? They wanted someone to Protect.

However there were drawbacks to each of these, something that never quite went the way that The Other had planned. Something always got in the way - a requirement that had to be met.

Other Mothers required children to sew button into their eyes. And when the children did, The Other Mother often killed the kid with love. After that happened they had to find someone else to love them.

Other Fathers required the child to go on an adventure with them, something that was often dangerous. Like exploring jungles or the top of the tallest mountains. If they candidate survived the first adventure they were trapped until they didn't.

Other Sisters required love just like Other Mothers, but unlike Other Mothers they just wanted someone to know they exist. They never lasted long, often letting the children go for lack of reason to get them to stay. They were the least violent.

Other Brothers requirements where trickier, the child had to say ' _I love you_ '. It sealed the deal. Once those words were out they couldn't be taken back. Words have power, and in this case they had the power to tie souls together.

You see, Other Brother's were only aloud to pick once, when a child passed they died to because of the connection that stuck them together. It was a process, and often the children disappeared without even realizing it. Other Brothers could be classified as the most dangerous.

All the other Bedlam's had obvious tells, Other Mothers had button eyes, Other Fathers often forgot that a child was not invincible to they dangers they created, and Other Sisters just had lack of motive. Other Brothers had no tells that where obvious, it was small things like making things appear or always being right there when they were needed. Kids didn't always catch the tells.

The best way to get out of of the Other's trap was to challenge them to a game. No Bedlam could resist the challenge. That was if they situation went that far. The brick wall only ever disappeared if the conflict wasn't resolved.

Now all The Other Brother had to do was wait.

 **Second chapter is up and things are getting started, We know the basics and my theories on the Bedlams, Yes I do believe that there are more than just other mothers.**

 **Comments are always welcome, please be positive in your feedback and let me know what you think will happen next now that more information has been revealed.**

 **More dialogue in Chapters to come!**


End file.
